She Moves In Her Own Way
by hatter-80
Summary: Bianca se muda para Nova York, onde é obrigada a começar uma vida nova. -resumo horrivel!- universo alternativo - BiancaxOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

_Musica: Gap - The Kooks_

Alguém me explica uma coisa. Que PORRA a minha mãe tava pensando quando me falou que a gente ia se mudar pra Nova York?

Fala sério. A nossa vida é ótima aqui em Denver, Colorado. Não precisamos de uma cidade fria e suja feito Nova York pra sermos felizes. Mas _não_. Eu e meu irmão Nico somos forçados a largar a nossa vida perfeitamente feliz aqui em Denver pra nos mudar pra lá junto com o novo maridinho da minha mãe, Justin. Será que eles não podiam se casar e viver felizes para sempre aqui?

Será que a minha mãe não pensa? Veja só: eu, Bianca di Angelo, do alto dos meus 17 anos, tenho que ter... _Vida social_, certo? E eu tenho uma vida social aqui. Não sou a pessoinha mais popular do colégio nem nada, – que Deus não permita que eu vire uma loira oxigenada com silicone feito as lideres de torcida de lá. Mas o caso é que eu vou ter que começar tudo de novo em Nova York. Vou ser uma intrusa. Uma anormal.

Tirando que eu vou morar justo no Upper East Side – é, aquele bairro de riquinhos esnobes mesmo que você está pensando. Aliás, não só no Upper East Side, como na QUINTA AVENIDA. Parece que o Justin é rico ou coisa assim. Ele é produtor musical. Ah, apesar do nome, o sobrenome dele não é _Timberlake_. Infelizmente.

(não que eu goste desse tipo de musica pop.)

E eu não quero estudar na Constance Billiard junto com a Blair Waldorf ou coisa assim.

Felizmente, hoje minha mãe me informou que já tinha feito a matrícula no colégio onde eu ia estudar. Não é a Constance (dã). Se chama Birch Wathen Lenox School, e fica perto de onde vamos morar. Esse é o lado bom. O lado ruim é que eu vou ter que usar uniforme. E que escola é conhecida por ser líder em vários campeonatos de esporte e tal.

Ótimo. Só porque eu sou alérgica a qualquer coisa com times e bolas.

Também, ela não é daquelas exclusivas só pra meninas. Ainda não decidi se isso é bom ou ruim.

No mesmo dia que minha mãe me disse sobre o colégio, fomos pro aeroporto. Nova York é do OUTRO LADO DO PAÍS. Eu ia ter que passar tipo, 12 horas no avião. Quando eu perguntei quanto tempo era a viagem, minha mãe não respondeu, o que indica que iria ser realmente longa e ela não queria me deixar mais irritada do que eu já estava.

Por esse motivo que eu passei a noite em claro antes do dia da viagem. Não queria ficar acordada o tempo todo no avião, e eu nunca consigo dormir durante o dia, a não ser que eu não tenha dormido a noite. Então fiquei acordada, lendo, vendo TV e tal. Estava andando igual uma zumbi no aeroporto.

Nico ficou me enchendo o saco, falando que eu parecia uma morta viva. Zumbi-Bianca. Que engraçado. As vezes ele é tão criança que nem parece ter 14 anos.

Consegui dormir quase a viagem toda (que durou tipo, 10 horas). Não tive a infelicidade de sentar ao lado de alguém que ronca alto ou... Você sabe. Esse tipo de pessoas que não são legais de encontrar num avião.

Apesar de tudo, Nova York é incrível. Eu fiquei quase sem fôlego ao ver os prédios gigantes na hora do avião pousar. Eu gosto de Denver, não me leve a mal, mas não tem muito a ver comigo. Primeiro, porque eu gosto de usar preto, e em dever o clima é tipo... _Desértico_. Segundo, ela é próxima das Montanhas Rochosas. Não que eu seja antiecológica, eu só sou, sei lá, urbana.

Ok, acho que ainda to meio grogue de sono.

Outra coisa: adoro esses táxis amarelos! (é, eu sei que estava falando mal da cidade antes, mas eu estava com raiva)

O Justin já estava nos esperando na casa, então eu, minha mãe e Nico fomos juntos espremidos num desses. Graças a Deus fiquei na janela. Só de ver os prédios eu já queria pegar meu caderno e desenhar todos – inclusive a Estátua da Liberdade.

Então, chegamos na casa. Era ENORME. Ao sair do táxi, vi algumas garotas andando por ali, se equilibrando em saltos gigantescos que me davam vertigem só de olhar. Uma outra, com uma bolsa que parecia ter custado uns 300 dólares (ou mais, já que tinha aquele símbolo de 2 C`s entrelaçados – oi, Chanel! Você não me pertence), passou por mim e me lançou um olhar tipo "o que você pensa que tá fazendo aqui?". Eu a ignorei e peguei minhas malas no táxi.

Pareceu que, só porque eu prefiro all star em vez de salto alto eu não ia ser bem aceita aqui. Legal.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – Justin apareceu na porta da frente.

Juro que, se a minha mãe não fosse casada com ele, eu pensaria que ele era gay. Ele estava usando uma camisa pólo azul turquesa, shorts brancos minúsculos e um tênis de corrida. O pior detalhe era a meia cor-de-rosa aparecendo totalmente, e o cabelo loiro platinado penteado pra trás.

Sério, minha mãe podia ter arrumado coisa melhor. Ela sempre se virou bem, cuidando do meu irmão e de mim sozinha – meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dois anos (eu não me lembro dele, então não sinto falta, obrigada). Mas desde que ela conheceu o Justin, ficou meio... Sei lá. Ficou diferente.

- Vem cá, garotão, me dá um abraço – disse Justin, ridículo como sempre, ao abraçar meu irmão. Nico fez cara de quem queria sair correndo. – Oi, princesa – ele disse pra mim, e foi a minha vez de querer correr.

- Oi – falei, fazendo o abraço durar o mínimo possível.

- Ah, Justin, que bom que chegamos! Fiquei morrendo de medo do avião – minha mãe falou, toda afobada, praticamente se jogando em cima dele. Os dois se beijaram.

- Eca! – disse Nico. Eu revirei os olhos e tentei enxergar dentro da casa, através da porta aberta.

- Bem, vamos entrando – disse Justin. Eu ia pegar minhas malas, mas ele completou: - Não, não precisa carregar peso, princesa. Um dos meus empregados virá buscar.

Eu dei um sorriso azedo.

- Não ligo de carregar. Estou acostumada a ter uma vida normal. – peguei minhas malas e marchei em direção à porta.

- Querida, pra chegar no seu quarto, é preciso subir três vãos de escada. – disse minha mãe.

Coloquei-as no chão.

- Então talvez seja melhor começar a viver a vida anormal – falei baixinho demais pra eles escutarem.

- Entre, entre – disse Justin. Eu entrei e fiquei sem fala.

O lugar era enorme e não tinha nenhuma parede separando cômodos. Num canto, havia uns sofás amontoados em volta de uma mesinha cheia de livros e revistas. No outro, mais sofás. Mais no fundo, havia um bar, com cerca de três mesas com cadeiras perto dele. Do lado esquerdo do bar, havia portas duplas de vidro, e através delas, dava pra ver...

- Uau! Piscina! – disse Nico, todo feliz. É, era uma piscina enorme, azul e brilhante, cheia de bóias. Confesso que fiquei impressionada, a medida que fui percebendo que o lugar todo tinha um toque meio... Grego. Havia aquelas pilastras por todo o lado, e, perto da piscina, tinha uma réplica da Vênus de Milo. (hã?! O que leva uma pessoa a colocar uma estatua grega perto da piscina?)

- Sim, uma piscina – respondeu Justin, feito um idiota. – Nico, se quiser subir, seu quarto é no segundo andar. É a terceira porta à esquerda.

- Legal! – disse ele, e saiu correndo pras escadas que eu não tinha reparado antes. Elas começavam do lado da entrada da piscina.

- Posso subir também? – falei no meu tom mais amável, querendo fugir dali.

- Claro – minha mãe respondeu, sorrindo. – Onde é o quarto dela, Justin?

- É no terceiro andar. É a ultima porta do corredor, a do fundo. Pode pegar o elevador – ele sorriu.

- Elevador? – olhei pra onde ele estava apontando e vi uma portinha prateada, do lado de um dos sofás. – Oh.

Então quer dizer que, se eu quisesse, poderia ter carregado as minhas malas? Rá. Legal.

Dei mais um sorriso amável e entrei no elevador. Apertei o numero 3 – haviam 4 andares, sem contar com o térreo – e esperei. Antes de chegar ao terceiro andar, a porta se abriu no segundo, e dei de cara com Nico.

- Legal! Um elevador! Pra onde você tá indo?

- Pro meu quarto – respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, para de fazer isso – disse ele.

- Fazer o que?

Ele imitou meu revirar de olhos dramaticamente.

- Tchau, Nico – apertei o botão de fechar as portas.

O elevador subiu pro terceiro andar e se abriu para um corredor enorme. Eu o atravessei e abri a ultima porta, a do fundo.

Meu novo quarto não tinha nada a ver comigo. Não era muito grande (comparado com o resto da casa), tinha uma cama gigante com um edredom cor-de-rosa com florzinhas. O chão era forrado com um carpete lilás. Tinha uma mesa vazia num canto, com uma poltrona rosa e felpuda, e estantes vazias do lado. Uma porta rosa-choque dava pro closet, e outra pra um banheiro, todo decorado com tons de vermelho.

Fiquei enjoada com tanto rosa.

Minhas malas já estavam no chão, perto da porta. Me perguntei como elas tinham ido parar ali. Eu abri a mala com meus CDs e livros, e tentei colocá-los nas estantes, mas o contraste foi gritante. Bom, o que Green Day, The Kooks e, sei lá, Agatha Christie tem a ver com cor-de-rosa?

A casa tinha tantas portas que eu resolvi ir perguntar pro Justin se tinha como eu trocar de quarto.

Quando saí do elevador pro térreo, me deparei com dois adolescentes idênticos e perfeitos, um menino e uma menina, ao lado de Justin e minha mãe.

- Ah, Bianca, que bom que você desceu – disse ele. – Eu já ia te chamar pra conhecer meus filhos.

Peraí. _FILHOS_?

Continua ;)

___________________

_N/A: oláa, novos leitores :)))_

_só pra esclarecer: essa fan fic é tipo um "spin off" da minha outra fan fic de PJ, kiss with a fist. a bianca apareceu em um capítulo, e essa fan fic aqui é mais ou menos a vida dela 6 meses depois._

_espero que gostem :D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Musica: Last of the American Girls - Green Day_

- Ah, oi – falei, desconfortável.

- Oi – a garota se aproximou e apertou minha mão. – Eu sou Stela, e esse é o meu irmão Adam. Somos gêmeos.

Adam só acenou pra mim, mas não se aproximou. Eles eram incrivelmente bonitos. Tinham o mesmo cabelo loiro platinado do Justin – o de Stela batia na cintura, liso e escorrido – e olhos claros. Ela era magrela feito uma modelo, e ele era, bem... Tinha o "corpo" de um modelo, se é que me entende.

Me senti uma anormal com meu cabelo preto e ondulado e olhos castanhos. Percebi que Stela usava um vestido transparente por cima do biquíni. Acho que ela estava aproveitando a piscina. Adam (infelizmente) estava usando uma camisa.

Tá, é melhor eu parar com isso.

- Eu sou a Bianca, mas vocês já devem saber – falei, e me senti uma idiota imediatamente.

Mas Stela simplesmente me deu outro sorriso radiante.

- É, nós sabemos. Espero que sejamos amigas, já que nós acabamos de nos mudar pra cá e tudo o mais.

- Ah – ergui as sobrancelhas na direção da minha mãe, exigindo uma explicação. – Claro.

- Eles moravam na Califórnia, com a mãe – explicou ela.

- Mas eu decidi convidá-los pra passar um tempo comigo. Eles chegaram semana passada. – completou Justin.

- Entendi.

Stela fungou.

- Ainda sinto falta de Malibu.

Ai, meu Deus.

- Então – ela continuou falando, o rosto mudando de triste pra animado numa fração de segundo. – Quer nadar?

- Ah, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas no quarto e... – isso me lembrou porque eu estava ali, afinal de contas. – Justin, posso conversar com você um instante?

- Claro – ele sorriu do mesmo jeito radiante e veio pro meu lado.

- Bem, então eu vou pra piscina. Vamos, Adam – disse ela, saindo pela porta, seguida pelo irmão.

- Olha, Justin – comecei, mas minha mãe me interrompeu.

- Ah, Bianca, você gostou do seu quarto? Justin o decorou especialmente pra você.

- Ah, é? – dei um sorriso quadrado. – Na verdade, era isso mesmo que eu queria dizer... Eu amei o quarto. Ficou perfeito.

- Que bom, princesa – Justin abriu um sorriso enorme, e eu me senti meio culpada.

- Bom, vou pra lá agora mesmo. Acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas.

- Claro, claro, se instale – disse ele. Dei mais um sorriso e entrei correndo no elevador.

Já no meu quarto, continuei a colocar minhas coisas no lugar, e aproveitei pra dar mais uma fuçada. Descobri que o edredom era dupla-face, e que a outra era branca com bolinhas cor-de-rosa. Bem, é melhor que rosa com florzinhas. No closet, também, havia uma cadeira preta normal, que eu coloquei no lugar da rosa felpuda da escrivaninha. Me senti melhor.

Até que eu notei um telefone no criado ao lado da minha cama. Ele era rosa, com uns frufrus. Pelo amor de Deus. Eu ia ter que dar um jeito de esconder aquilo qualquer dia.

Olhei então para as paredes. Elas eram todas cobertas por papel de parede listrado, branco e lilás. Aquilo até dava pra agüentar, mas mesmo assim, tirei uns desenhos meus e colei do lado da janela.

Ao afastar as cortinas cor de lavanda, descobri que a janela dava pra piscina. Vi Stela deitada numa das espreguiçadeiras, com óculos escuros enormes e lendo a _Seventeen (N/A: revista adolescente dos EUA)_.

Adam estava na piscina. Meu santo Deus. Em Denver não há garotos assim.

Ele estava apoiado em uma das bóias, conversando com a irmã. Dava pra ver só as costas e o cabelo loiro e molhado, mas isso já era impressionante. Então ele riu e se virou, mergulhando na água. Fiquei meio sem fôlego.

Antes que eles me vissem, me afastei da janela e abri minha mala de roupas. De repente estava calor demais, mas bem, era verão, e eu estava de jeans, camiseta e um moletom preto, alem de all stars. É óbvio que eu estava suando.

Tirei o moletom e troquei o tênis por um sapato qualquer. Decidi ir à piscina. Desci as escadas em vez de ir pelo elevador, mas acabei trombando com um Adam molhado e sem camisa.

Oops.

- Desculpe – falei, olhando pra baixo, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Tudo bem – ele deu um sorriso torto. Me concentrei em respirar normalmente. – Por que não desceu pelo elevador? Vai se cansar sem motivo.

- Eu quis, sei lá, explorar a casa – dei de ombros, me sentindo uma idiota. – E você?

- Não posso entrar no elevador molhado. – ele explicou, depois sorriu e continuou a subir as escadas.

Eu fui quase correndo pra piscina.

- Ei – eu disse à Stela, que ainda estava lendo na espreguiçadeira.

- Ah, oi Bianca. – ela mal levantou os olhos da revista.

- A água está boa?

- Não sei, eu não entrei.

- Ah tá – falei, e me sentei na borda da piscina, mexendo na água com uma das mãos. – Então. Você vai estudar na Birch Wathen Lenox School também?

- Aham.

- Em que ano você está?

- Você não espera que eu converse com você, espera? - ela finalmente ergueu os olhos pra mim.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu só fui gentil com você aquela hora porque o Justin e sua mãe estavam lá. Por favor. Você parece usar só preto e ainda usa all star. E que droga de sandália com tachinhas são essas? – ela apontou com o queixo. – De qualquer jeito, não espere que sejamos amigas ou coisa do tipo. Ah, e, por favor, não chore, já que parece querer tanto isso. – ela fez um biquinho.

Sorri do jeito mais amável possível e me levantei.

- Não choro quando Barbies me rejeitam. – joguei o cabelo pra trás e entrei na casa.

No elevador, enfiei o rosto nas mãos, bufando. Que ótimo. Além de ter que agüentar um padrasto metrossexual, ganhei uma Barbie prostituta de presente.

Ignorando meu comando, o elevador subiu pro quarto andar.

- Ela te esnobou, não foi? – disse Adam, quando as portas se abriram, encostado na parede do corredor.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Pode falar. Ela faz isso com todo mundo – ele deu de ombros. Infelizmente, estava usando uma camisa.

- Qual é o problema dela? – perguntei na lata.

- Bem, ela só é muito seletiva com as pessoas.

- Acho que _seletiva_ é pouco.

Ele riu.

- É, talvez.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir pro meu quarto. – falei, colocando o braço quando a porta do elevador começou a se fechar automaticamente.

- Ok – disse Adam. Eu tirei o braço e a porta se fechou.

Sem comentários.

Andando pelo corredor, comecei a reparar nos outros cômodos. No meu corredor, havia três portas de cada lado, e a maioria era quarto de hospedes.

Ao passar pelo ultimo quarto, trombei com uma empregada. Ela estava usando aquela roupinha clássica – vestido preto, avental, e aquela coisinha de renda na cabeça.

- Ah, me desculpe, Srta. Di Angelo – pediu ela, toda afobada. Percebi que ela estava puxando uma manga do vestido pra cima. Então um empregado saiu do quarto, trombando nela. Ele estava abotoando a camisa.

Meu Deus do céu.

A empregada (que parecia ser só um pouquinho mais velha que eu) ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Eu tentei dar um sorriso do tipo "tudo bem, não se preocupem" e entrei no meu quarto.

Parece que as coisas em NYC iam ser mais interessantes do que eu imaginava.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Musica: Automatic Stop - The Strokes_

No outro dia, foi meu primeiro dia de aula.

Meu despertador tocou às 06h30 (a aula começava às 8). Eu acordei num pulo e liguei o som. Enquanto eu examinava meu uniforme, imaginando o que ia combinar com aquilo, minha mãe veio reclamar da musica. Eu fechei a porta dei risada, mas não abaixei o som.

Tomei um banho e pus o uniforme. Não era lá tão ruim, mas eu sempre odiei gravatinhas.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui pra cozinha, comer alguma coisa. Encontrei a Stela no elevador. Ela não deu bom-dia e ficou mexendo no celular.

Não que eu ligasse.

Infelizmente, eu tive que ir pro colégio com ela. Felizmente, Adam ia também (Deus, eu tinha que parar de ficar secando ele). Eu os deixei indo andando na frente, e coloquei meus fones, pra não ter que ouvir Stela tagarelando inutilidades. Foi bom sair de casa um pouco.

A Birch Wathen Lenox School era enorme, mas a maior parte era ocupada por campos de futebol, quadra de vôlei e esportes assim. As salas de aula eram minúsculas, comparadas ao resto da escola.

Meu primeiro horário foi Geometria – quanta sorte. Mal prestei atenção, pra variar. Minha classe estava lotada de patricinhas com cabelo loiro escorrido, usando salto alto e mandando mensagens de texto nos celulares. Era incrível como todas eram iguais. Fiquei me sentindo meio estranha quando percebi que, mesmo nos corredores, não havia ninguém "normal" ali – só riquinhas esnobes. Eu provavelmente teria que passar o ensino médio sem amigos ou na panelinha de alguma Barbie, o que era deprimente. O resto da manhã foi assim. Só aulas ruins, e ninguém "normal". Até os meninos eram todos iguais – loiros, altos, drogados e com alguma namorada mandona.

Quando o sinal tocou para o almoço, tentei não entrar em desespero. É claro que eu não ia ficar chorando escondida no banheiro se fosse rejeitada por alguém – dã –, mas eu não estava afim de agüentar Stela me enchendo o saco em casa, falando que eu não tinha amigos e era esquisita.

A parte do esquisita pode ser verdade, mas eu podia arrumar amigos.

Peguei meu almoço – no refeitório só tinha comida tipo salada e iogurte de café. Eles estavam o quê, cultivando anoréxicas? – e dei uma olhada nas mesas. Ninguém normal. Encontrei uma mesa vazia e me sentei, pegando um livro da bolsa.

Eu não tinha lido nem uma página inteira quando alguém colocou uma bandeja cheia de comida na mesa. Ergui os olhos e vi Adam.

- Ei. Posso sentar?

- Claro – respondi, quase sem acreditar.

- Cara – ele foi falando, e se sentou. – Aqui só tem maconheiros. E eu não sei como que essas meninas agüentam andar de salto alto tanto tempo. Elas são mutantes mesmo ou isso é normal?

- Elas são mutantes – falei, assentindo lentamente. – Ou vai ver que _eu _sou uma mutante, por não agüentar.

- Acho que não – ele sorriu. – Você não se importa se eu me sentar com você, importa? Quer ficar sozinha?

- Não, nossa, claro que não. Eu só não queria sentar com uma dessas barbies – sorri também.

- Ah, claro. – ele começou a falar outra coisa, mas a voz estridente de Stela o interrompeu.

- Ai meu Deus, Adam – ela carregava uma bandeja com, praticamente, uma folha de salada e um iogurte desnatado. Fiquei enjoada só de ver. – Vai ficar conversando com a _Bianca_?

- Qual o problema? – Adam se virou na cadeira pra encará-la, com um sorriso enorme. Vi umas meninas de uma mesa próxima suspirarem. Revirei os olhos. – Você não esperava que eu ficasse na mesma mesa que você, esperava?

- Não, claro que não. Só não esperava que, bem, você socializasse com ela – ela deu de ombros e requebrou o quadril. _Deus, me dê paciência, _pedi silenciosamente, olhando pro teto.

- O problema é meu – ele continuou sorrindo.

- Bem, continue assim – Stela tentou imitar o sorriso despreocupado dele, mas o que saiu foi uma careta. – Quem sabe você não vira homossexual, de novo. – ela nos deu as costas e saiu rebolando.

Adam se virou na cadeira de novo e me pegou olhando pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Que foi? – ele franziu a testa. – Ah! O comentário dela. Esqueci que você não sabia. Eu sou gay, sabe. Mas é segredo – ele deu um sorriso sapeca e pôs o dedo nos lábios.

Quase engasguei com meu suco.

- Ah tá – consegui dizer. – Entendi.

- Tudo bem, não precisa fingir que não ficou chocada. Eu sei como é. Mas espero que você não seja homofóbica, ou coisa assim – ele fez cara de assustado.

- Não sou, não se preocupe. – consegui dar uma risada, mas ainda estava explodindo por dentro.

Cara. Como um pedaço daqueles era gay?

Eu ainda não tinha me recuperado direito quando o sinal bateu e eu fui pra próxima aula. Dei uma olhada no meu horário e vi que era literatura. Me animei um pouco, afinal, era a minha matéria preferida.

Demorei um pouco pra achar a sala. Descobri que era perto do meu armário (é, eu sou meio lerda às vezes). Quando entrei, a aula já havia começado. A professora foi simpática comigo e perguntou se eu gostava de literatura, e eu respondi que sim. Por ter respondido algumas das perguntas que ela fez, no final da aula ela veio falar comigo.

- Nós temos uma revista literária, chamada Leaves. Estão procurando pessoas pra ajudar, talvez você queira se candidatar – ela disse e sorriu, simpática.

- Claro. Vou dar uma olhada – falei, pensando se a revista não era comandada por uma Barbie. Muito provavelmente, era.

Eu estava fuçando minha mochila, procurando meu horário, quando uma ruiva de repente pulou na minha frente. Não sabia se ficava chocada porque ela não era loira ou porque ela tinha vindo falar comigo.

- Oi – disse ela, com um sorriso. – Bianca, né? Eu sou a Rachel Dare. Te vi na aula de literatura. Tá perdida?

- Hã – falei, tentando processar o que ela tinha falado. – É. Não, acho que não to perdida. – então olhei meu horário. O próximo era educação física. Socorro. – Pra falar a verdade, acho que estou sim. Qual é a "quadra numero 2"? – perguntei, lendo o que estava escrito no papel.

- Ah, educação física, né? É a minha próxima aula também. Eu te levo lá. – ela continuou sorrindo, e falando. – Sabe, eu fiquei chocada quando te vi entrar na sala. Você parece ser a única garota de cabelo preto aqui, nessa escola cheia de...

- Barbies – completei. Eu olhava os corredores, tentando entender onde estávamos indo, e memorizar o caminho.

- Isso, Barbies. Mas não pense que eu sou, sei lá, a esquisita e excluída da escola. Eu tenho amigos aqui.

Eu já ia falar que não ligava se ela fosse esquisita, mas ela acenou pra um grupo de pessoas perto de uma quadra – a "quadra numero 2", pensei – e falou:

- Ah, lá estão eles. Vem – ela saiu correndo até eles e eu fui andando logo atrás.

Quando alcancei Rachel, dei uma olhada neles. Uma menina loira - mas com o cabelo enrolado, em vez de liso – e alta estava abraçada com um menino igualmente alto, mas ruivo. Do lado dele, um garoto que me lembrou o Cook, de _Skins (n/a: série _teen_ de drama, da Inglaterra)_ – cabelo curto e castanho, dentes tortos, mas meio bonitinho. Ele praticamente me escaneou, quando eu parei ao lado da Rachel.

- Oi gente – disse ela. – Essa é a Bianca, ela é nova aqui.

- Oi! – disse a garota loira - Eu sou a Alison Gilbert, e esse é meu namorado, Ian Howard.

- Sou o Ryan – disse o outro garoto, e eu apertei a mão dele. Fui imediatamente perfurada por seus olhos, com uma cor azulada parecida com a do gelo. – Ryan Halperin.

Tive que me concentrar por um momento pra parar de olhar pra ele.

- Ei, é melhor a gente ir – disse Ian, olhando na direção da quadra, a alguns metros de onde a gente estava, embaixo de uma árvore. – Parece que já estão formando os times.

- Graças a Deus perdemos o alongamento – disse Rachel, olhando pra mesma direção. – Ih, droga, é vôlei. Fazer o quê.Vamos. – ela começou a andar, mas parou ao ver que Ryan não tinha nem pegado a mochila no chão. – Você não vem?

- Ah, foda-se – ele disse. – A gente vai matar o resto das aulas desse ano de qualquer jeito, pra que ir hoje?

- Pra, sei lá, dar uma boa impressão pro professor novo – disse Alison, dando de ombros. – E pra ele ver que não somos bons em praticar esportes, e se esquecer de nós.

- Tanto faz. Eu vou ficar aqui. – ele se sentou e começou a fuçar na mochila.

- Vou fugir de lá assim que levar uma bolada – falei, porque esse era o meu plano secreto. Hehehe.

- Vamos – chamou Rachel novamente, indo pra quadra. Eu a segui.

Fui escolhida pra um dos times, junto com Ian. Rachel e Alison ficaram no outro. Apesar do que Alison ter falado mais cedo, ele era bem razoável no jogo, e pareceu estar se divertindo. Eu, pelo contrário, queria fugir dali – eu me recusei dramaticamente a colocar a roupa de ginástica quando a professora insistiu. Quando fizemos uma pausa, pedi pra Rachel tentar me acertar com a bola.

Isso logo aconteceu, mas foi Alison quem me acertou, e não Rachel. E _doeu._ De verdade. Foi bem na testa. A professora me deu gelo pra colocar e eu pedi pra sair da aula. Depois de insistir muito, ela deixou. Peguei minha mochila e acenei pra Rachel.

- Te vejo amanhã! – ela retribuiu o aceno, mas deixou uma bola passar. As barbies quase pularam em cima dela, morrendo de raiva.

Eu pretendia ir direto pra casa, já que eu tinha conseguido memorizar o caminho na ida. Mas ao passar perto da arvore, Ryan me chamou.

- Ei, supermodelo – disse ele, e eu me virei.

- Eu? – perguntei, meio sem entender.

- Sim, você – ele se levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas.

- Por que "supermodelo"? – repeti, colocando as mãos na cintura, enquanto ele andava na minha direção.

- Por causa da sua magreza – ele fez um gesto na minha direção.

Magreza? Supermodelo? Nunca, haha.

- Você precisa de óculos. E o meu nome é Bianca – falei, rindo.

- Eu sei, tanto faz. Conseguiu fugir da aula?

- Felizmente.

- Bom pra você. Eu também tava indo embora.

Ele ficou em silencio por um momento, e eu assenti lentamente.

- Ah tá.

- Ei, posso te mostrar um lugar? É aqui perto da escola.

Bem direto, ele.

- Hoje não... Preciso chegar em casa cedo Acabei de me mudar pra cá, com a minha mãe, e ela precisa se acostumar, sei lá – desculpei-me.

- Hoje não. – ele repetiu, e fez cara de quem estava pensando. – Pode ser qualquer dia, então?

- Pode – falei, sem saída.

- Promete? – o sol cintilou nos olhos dele.

- Prometo.

* * *

_N/A: esse demorou um pouquinho, e ficou meio sem gracinha, mas o próximo vai ser bombante ok AUHSAUHS_

_ah, a Luiza falou assim nos comentários: "ei, como é possível o pai dela te morrido quando ela tinha dois anos, se ela eh 3 anos mais velha que o irmão?". Ela tá certa, gente UAHSUAHSUAHS sorry pela mancada. mas entao, deixando de lado essa coisa de idade, a bianca simplesmente nao se lembra direito do pai dela, ok?_

_deixem reviews!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Musica: U.R.A. Fever - The Kills_

Depois desse primeiro dia, minha vida em NYC ficou normal na medida do possível.

Rachel, Alison, Ian e Ryan eram meus amigos. Até Adam fazia parte da "turminha", já que ele se sentava com a gente no almoço, e tinha ficado meio amigo de Ian (eles tinham aula de história e física juntos). Em casa, eu me dava bem com Justin, tinha parado de sair no tapa todo o dia com Nico – provavelmente porque eu não andava convivendo muito com ele, já que Rachel me emprestava tantos livros bons que eu ficava lendo enfiada no quarto o dia inteiro – e Stela continuava me ignorando. Essa é a minha vida feliz.

E eu me acostumei com a cidade. Ainda sentia falta de Denver e tal – eu passava horas no Messenger todo dia conversando com minha (ex?) melhor amiga Katie -, mas NY parecia mais comigo. Eu e Adam íamos quase toda tarde numa padaria perto de casa, onde tinham os _cupcakes_ mais fofinhos do universo, e eu costumava me aventurar pelas ruas, sozinha, às vezes, pra ir a alguma loja de CDs, comprar esmaltes e admirar as vitrines.

Umas três semanas depois do primeiro dia de aula, Rachel me chamou pra ir ao Central Park. Aceitei o convite na mesma hora, já que ainda não tinha ido lá – só visto de relance, enquanto andava de carro – e precisava de alguma coisa pra fazer no fim de semana. Combinamos de nos encontrar às 4 horas, no sábado, na estátua da Alice no País das Maravilhas. O resto da "turminha" também ia.

Cheguei adiantada, às 3:30, porque queria tirar algumas fotos. Tirei das arvores e das estátuas enquanto passava por elas, sem pressa. Acabei "descobrindo" um lugar que parecia intocado – não havia lixo dos turistas, nem nada pixado -: um banco escondido entre um milhão de arvores. Como eu ainda tinha uns 15 minutos, fui até lá.

Não havia ninguém por perto, e provavelmente eu não conseguiria ser vista por alguém que estivesse a alguns metros. O banco estava cheio de folhas, mas não estava muito sujo. Eu tirei as folhas e me sentei, olhando pro sol que se infiltrava pelos galhos. Mesmo sendo verão, NY ainda era fria, a ponto de me fazer levar um casaco pra qualquer lugar. Ainda dava pra ouvir as pessoas conversando, mas era só um barulho bem longe. Ali, eu só ouvia passarinhos e os esquilos correndo. Estava tão calmo que eu queria ficar ali pra sempre. Suspirando, eu me deitei no banco, usando o capus do meu casaco pra não sujar o cabelo e apoiando os pés na borda.

Daquele ângulo, dava pra ver somente as copas das arvores e o sol fraquinho por entre elas. Eu fiquei longos minutos olhando pras folhas, então fechei os olhos, relaxando.

Fiquei tão concentrada na minha respiração que não devo ter ouvido passos. Então, de repente, senti um peso quente sobre minha boca. Abri os olhos e vi Ryan. E ele estava me beijando.

- Ah! – dei um gritinho e pulei do banco, me separando dele. Ele me olhava com um sorriso, despreocupado como sempre.

- Você é muito esquisita, sabe – falou, se apoiando numa arvore com o ombro. – Fica deitada aí, no banco, olhando pro céu.

- Eu sei, obrigada por me avisar – retruquei.

- Morro de rir quando você fica brava – o sorriso dele se alargou.

Revirei os olhos. Depois olhei meu relógio.

- Merda, to atrasada – já eram 4:10. Até eu chegar na estátua, seriam 10 minutos. – Aliás, você também está.

- Foda-se – essa era a conclusão dele pra tudo. – É só ligar pra Rachel. Quer dizer, isso se ela já não estiver mobilizando os turistas pra te procurar – brincou Ryan.

- Ah, com certeza – eu ri, concordando com ele. Rachel era louca assim mesmo.

Abri minha bolsa e peguei meu celular. Antes que eu começasse a digitar um SMS, ele arrancou o celular da minha mão e digitou um rapidamente, enquanto eu tentava recuperá-lo. Ryan só me devolveu quando a mensagem foi enviada – estava escrito "Foi mal, não vou poder ir".

- Hãn, por quê? – perguntei, me referindo a ela.

- Bem, esse era o lugar que eu queria te mostrar – ele abriu os braços.

- Sério? – perguntei, com a testa franzida. Eu já estava chamando aquele lugar de meu.

- Não – ele deu alguns passos pra frente e parou a apenas alguns centímetros de mim. – Era brincadeira. – o sorriso dele deixou claro que isso era verdade, e que ele estava me fazendo de boba. Revirei os olhos.

- Isso é assédio, sabia – reclamei, tentando me afastar, mas ele colocou uma de suas mãos na base das minhas costas, me impedindo de fugir.

- Não se você quiser também.

- Eu não _quero_ – reclamei de novo, me debatendo, mas ele me segurou mais apertado, com os dois braços, e beijou antes que eu conseguisse me soltar.

_Deus_, ele beijava muito bem. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava retribuindo. Fechei os olhos e minhas mãos se agarraram ao pescoço dele. Fiquei meio inclinada pra trás, já que ele era uns bons 15 centímetros mais alto que eu.

Acabou antes do que eu esperava.

- Você quer, sim – ele murmurou, com um sorriso. Soltou minhas mãos do pescoço dele e, com um aceno, saiu correndo e sumiu entre as arvores, antes que eu pudesse lhe dar um tapa ou agarrá-lo de novo.

Perfeito. Eu tinha beijado um cara totalmente esquisito – porque, sinceramente, eu não entendia o Ryan. Ele sempre era tão... sei lá, _vago_ – e ele tinha saído correndo.

No final das contas, ele fez bem de mandar aquela mensagem pra Rachel, porque eu não estava em condições de encontrá-la. Peguei minha bolsa no banco e joguei meu celular dentro dela, depois saí correndo pro lado que dava pra calçada.

Quando saí pra civilização, vi que meus sapatos ficaram sujos de terra. Eu estava olhando pra eles, andando e resmungando, quando trombei num garoto. Houve um barulho de algo caindo e quebrando, mas eu mal notei.

Sério, ele parecia ter saído dos meus sonhos. Era alto, magro, usava uma daquelas blusas com gola V e tinha o cabelo meio grande e enrolado. Eu apostaria um milhão de dólares que ele era londrino, ou pelo menos inglês, e teria ganhado, já que ele falou um "me desculpe" todo carregado de sotaque. Eu só dei um sorriso de desculpas e saí andando.

- Ei, deixou cair isso – eu me virei e o vi segurando um CD, e notei que a minha bolsa estava aberta. Ele segurava o meu CD do The Kills, que eu tinha ficado de emprestar pra Alison.

- Ah, obrigada – falei, e o peguei. Vi que a capa tinha rachado. – Merda – resmunguei.

- Inferno, me desculpe – disse ele de novo. Depois sorriu, inesperadamente. – Você tem bom gosto pra musica.

- Não, não, tudo bem. Acho que quebrou quando caiu – isso explicaria o barulho que eu ouvi. Dei de ombros e o guardei de volta na bolsa, tomando o cuidado de fechá-la. – Bem, obrigada.

O garoto assentiu, acenou e se virou pra ir embora.

Quase dei um pulo quando vi o envelope que ele segurava. Estava escrito Birch Wathen Lenox School. Claro, imediatamente comecei a fantasiar, me perguntando se ele iria mesmo estudar lá, se ele estava no mesmo ano que eu e tal.

Percebi que estava parada feito uma idiota na calçada, então me virei pra ir embora pra casa o mais rápido possível.

Ao chegar na Quinta Avenida, passei na padaria e comprei um hidrotônico – é, de tempos em tempos eu preciso de um pra ficar acordada -, depois fui direto pra casa. Olhei duas vezes pro numero, pra ter certeza se era a minha casa mesmo, porque vinha uma musica realmente alta lá de dentro.

Quando entrei, percebi que era uma festa. Aliás, uma festa na piscina. Cerca de 100 barbies loiras, bronzeadas, com biquínis minúsculos e seus respectivos namorados andavam e fofocavam em volta da piscina. Stela parecia comandar a festa.

Fui correndo pro elevador, tentando não ser notada, e grudando o dedo no botão do terceiro andar. Enquanto subia, fiquei pensando em como Stela tinha arranjado tantos amigos em pouco tempo. Mas, bem, ela é de Malibu, deve ser tipo uma deusa pras barbies de NYC ou qualquer merda assim.

É, _pool parties_ tocando Britney Spears no ultimo volume me deixam irritada.

Graças a Deus, o terceiro andar estava vazio. Corri pro meu quarto e me deparei com Adam, deitado na cama e folheando um dos meus livros da Jane Austen.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei, largando a bolsa em cima da mesa e tirando o casaco. – Não devia estar no Central Park?

- Bem, te pergunto a mesma coisa – ele largou o livro e se sentou, passando a mão no cabelo loiro. Desviar os olhos exigiu muito esforço.

- Ahn, longa história – desconversei, e tirei meus sapatos.

- Tá, né – ele deu de ombros. – Eu estou aqui porque essa festa começou um minuto depois de você sair, e Stela me ameaçou.

Arregalei os olhos e me sentei na cama, do lado dele.

- O que ela fez?

- Falou que se eu aparecesse lá em baixo, ou ela ia me apresentar às barbies solteiras ou ia me jogar na piscina e me chamar de bicha louca. Não que eu tenha medo. Aliás, acho que eu conseguiria jogar a Stela do outro lado do muro antes que ela encostasse em mim, mas eu já estava meio com preguiça de ir. – ele deu uma risada. – Agora me conta o que aconteceu.

Eu suspirei e me deitei, com os braços pra cima.

- Encontrei com Ryan – comecei.

- Ah, sabia que ia acontecer uma coisa entre vocês – brincou ele, mas o seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

Franzi a testa por um momento, tentando entender, mas deixei pra lá.

- Pois é – brinquei com uma mecha do meu cabelo, olhando fixamente pra ela. – Ele... Me beijou – senti meu rosto esquentar. – depois saiu correndo, do nada. Então eu vim embora.

- Acho que o Ryan não bate bem da cabeça – disse Adam.

Joguei meus braços pra cima de novo e olhei pra ele, séria.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não, não sobre a parte dele te beijar – ele deu uma risada meio sem graça. – Sobre a parte de sair correndo.

- Ah, sim. É, eu também achei estranho.

Suspirei pela trocentésima vez, e tirei meu cabelo da cara com uma das mãos.

- Você não devia fazer isso com as pessoas – disse Adam, balançando a cabeça.

- O que?

- Ficar deitada desse jeito, e suspirando.

- Por que eu não devia fazer isso? – inclinei a cabeça, sem entender.

- É sexy demais pro seu próprio bem – ele piscou pra mim.

Eu olhei pra ele como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha comido um urso de pelúcia.

– Deus, odeio essa musica! – reclamou, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Estava tocando Ashley Tisdale. – Bem, eu já vou. E lembre-se do que eu falei – Adam se levantou e saiu pela porta, dando uma olhada meio estranha pra mim ao fechá-la.

Tá legal. Depois eu que sou a esquisita.

_N/A: que tal esse capítulo? ririri_

_e eu tenho uma pergunta pra voces: que maldade voces gostariam que a bianca fizesse com a Stela? do tipo de, sei lá, colocar açucar em vez de adoçante no suco dela UASHAUSH_

_dependendo das sugestoes, eu posso até usar aqui ;)_

_e eu nao to gostando da falta de reviews ok ¬¬_

_até o próximo capítulo!  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Música: Meedle - Little Boots_

No mesmo dia da festa na piscina, eu fiquei bêbada. Mas foi tão engraçado que a dor de cabeça no dia seguinte valeu à pena. Foi o seguinte:

Eu não conseguia dormir por causa do barulho da festa, e Rachel me ligou. Falou que ela, a Alison e o Ian (nada de Ryan, graças a Deus) estavam na padaria perto da minha casa, e que era pra eu e Adam irmos pra lá. Nós fomos, claro – tudo pra fugir da festa.

A conversa com a minha mãe, na cozinha, antes de sair foi mais ou menos assim:

_Eu: mãe, vou sair ok? Tchau._

_Mãe: ah, não vai não! Onde você pensa que vai? Por que não fica aqui, na festinha da Stela?_

_Eu _(em pânico)_: eu vou na padaria aqui perto, encontrar com uns amigos. Adam vai, também. E você sabe que eu não gosto de festa na piscina, mãe._

_Mãe: é, você me puxou, não gosta de festa. _(falar isso foi completamente injusto, porque dependendo da festa, eu gosto sim)_ Mas não conheço seus amigos. _

_Eu: ele são da escola, mãe._

_Justin _(nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvi-lo falar)_: deixa a menina ir, querida._

_Mãe: tá, tanto faz. Mas você vai vestida assim?!_

_Eu _(dando uma olhada na minha roupa: blusa preta, jaqueta de couro e jeans. Nada demais.)_: vou, por quê?_

_Mãe: você tá parecendo uma motoqueira louca com essa jaqueta e esse olho de guaxinim._

(Justin começou a rir que nem um idiota)

_Eu _(com meu melhor olhar sarcástico)_: volto antes de 1h. Boa noite._

Depois disso, eu praticamente corri pra fora de casa. Adam ficou rindo da minha cara.

Rachel, Alison e Ian estavam sentados na calçada em frente à padaria. Eu logo percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada ao ouvir Alison gargalhando _beem _alto – ela era sempre quietinha e calada, embora soltasse uns comentários meio maldosos (mas engraçados) de vez em quando.

- E aí eu queria dizer: não, sua galinha loira e depilada, eu não vou sair da sua frente! Mas a garota me empurrou antes que eu abrisse a boca. Dá pra acreditar? Ah, odeio a porra das barbies daquela escola – Alison ia dizendo, rindo feito uma louca. – Ei, é a Bianca e o Adam! Vem cá, sua revoltada!

Eu estava completamente em choque quando ela me puxou pelo braço, e eu tropecei na calçada. Rachel parecia estar achando engraçado, e Ian parecia meio preocupado.

- Ô, cai não! – disse Alison, ainda rindo, me segurando quando eu tropecei. – Cê deu o cano na gente hoje, né, sua _emo_. Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo. – ela me abraçou. Eu arregalei os olhos pra Rachel por cima de seu ombro.

- Ela tá meio bêbada – disse ela, só movendo os lábios.

- Dá pra ver – eu falei do mesmo jeito.

- E você, Adam – ela se soltou de mim e abraçou Adam, virando o pescoço pra olhar pro rosto dele. – Juro que se você não fosse gay eu te beijava. Rá! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, tá, Ianzinho do meu coração! – Alison tropeçou na direção do namorado. – Você sabe que eu te amo – ela se sentou ao lado dele e o beijou, bem desentupindo pia.

Deus...

- Eca, sua boca tá com gosto de cigarro – disse ela, quando parou de beijá-lo.

Epa. Cigarro? Eu andava precisando de um, mas não tinha tomado coragem de comprar desde que tinha chegado em NYC.

É, eu fumo. Mas é só de vez em quando, como quando eu vou pra alguma festa (se a minha mãe soubesse, não quero nem imaginar o que ela faria comigo).

- Ian, tem cigarro aí? – perguntei.

- Tenho. Quer um? – ele respondeu, com Alison ainda pendurada nele.

- Aham, por favor. – eu me sentei na calçada, ao lado da Rachel, e Adam se sentou do meu lado.

- Você fuma?! – perguntou Rachel, absolutamente ultrajada. – Você destrói seu corpo, seus PULMÕES, por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Calma, Rachel, é só de vez em quando – falei, tentando acalmá-la, pegando o cigarro que Ian tinha acendido pra mim. – Eu não vou morrer por causa disso, pelo menos não num futuro próximo.

Eu traguei, depois soprei a fumaça. Rachel franziu o nariz. Adam olhava pra mim como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

- Ahn, que foi? – perguntei pra ele, me sentindo meio desconfortável. – E por que você não falou nada até agora? – porque, falando sério, desde aquele comentário meio duvidoso que ele tinha feito quando estava no meu quarto, ele andava meio estranho. Menos gay não, graças a Deus, mas estranho mesmo assim.

- Nada. Por nada – ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

Bem, na verdade, eu não sei o que ele tinha que o fazia parecer _gay _de verdade. Ele usava roupas normais, falava normalmente, e nem usava maquiagem, chapinha ou coisa assim. Ele nem, sei lá, faz comentários sobre caras bonitos quando a gente assiste algum filme. Acho que o único fato que me faz pensar que ele é gay é que... Bom, que ele É, e que eu sei.

- Ei, compra uma coca pra mim? – pedi.

- Ah... – Adam gemeu. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Por favoor... – eu pisquei e dei meu sorriso mais amável.

- Tá, tudo bem – ele sorriu e pegou o dinheiro da minha mão. Eu coloquei o cigarro de volta na boca.

- Ei, Ian, coloca mais aqui. É uma ORDEM – disse Alison, estendendo um copo com alguma bebida dentro pra ele.

- Não, Ally, chega de vodca por hoje – disse Ian, afastando a mão dela. – Você tá bêbada o suficiente.

- Eu não to bêbada! – reclamou ela, toda ultrajada. – Ok, talvez eu esteja. Um _pouquinho _só. Ah, você devia ficar também! Deixa de ser sem graça. Anda, bebe. – ela apontou pra garrafa que Ian segurava, longe do alcance dela.

- Não, eu não vou beber, porque alguém tem que cuidar de você – ele respondeu, todo paciente. Alison se aninhou mais perto dele.

- Você é tão fofo, Ian, sabia?

Ian sorriu e colocou o braço nos ombros dela. Eles são tão fofinhos juntos.

Minha contemplação do casal feliz foi interrompida por Adam.

- Aqui, sua coca – ele me entregou a latinha e umas moedas – Seu troco, também.

- Brigada – agradeci, depois de soprar a fumaça uma ultima vez e jogar a guimba do meu cigarro fora. Abri a coca e tomei um gole.

- Ei – disse Rachel, de repente. – Como será que a Bianca fica quando tá bêbada?

- Acredite, você não quer saber – falei, séria, me lembrando de uma festa do ano passado. Não foi legal ficar meia hora vomitando.

- Ah, quero sim – ela deu um sorriso malvado. – Te desafio a beber o resto da garrafa de vodca do Ian.

Ele pegou a garrafa e me mostrou. Estava mais da metade cheia.

- Ha, vai nessa que eu vou beber isso tudo – ironizei.

- Vai sim. É um desafio. Você fuma, caramba, não vai agüentar beber?

- Eu não quero, Rachel – revirei os olhos.

- Ok, ok! – interrompeu Alison, levantando os braços. – Rachel, para de torturar a menina, ou eu chamo a polícia pra você. – ela apontou pra Rachel e fez cara de brava. – Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio, misturado com jogo da bebida. Quem a garrafa apontar vai ter que beber e jogar.

E foi isso. Ficamos jogando por uma hora e meia, mais ou menos. Foi o suficiente pra sobrar só um restinho da vodca, que me fizeram virar de uma vez. Minha garganta ardeu, mas foi divertido.

E não, não houve GRANDES revelações no jogo. Não foi nada demais.

Adam me levou praticamente carregada pra casa. Eu não me sentia muito bem.

Quando entramos na casa, eu suspirei de alivio - festa tinha acabado, mas, em compensação, tinha deixado um quilo de lixo. Fiquei com dó dos empregados.

- Ei, Adam – falei, me lembrando do meu primeiro dia ali. – Você conhece os empregados daqui direito?

- Mais ou menos. Por quê? – entramos no elevador, e ele apertou o botão do quarto andar. _Ei, meu quarto é no terceiro!, _pensei, mas não falei nada.

- No dia que eu vim pra cá, eu meio que peguei dois empregados se agarrando – dei uma gargalhada. – Deu até dó da empregada! Ficou mó sem graça.

- Ah, acho que sei de quem cê tá falando. É o jardineiro, e uma das cozinheiras. Eles meio que tem um romance.

- Nossa, pensei que essa história teria mais graça. – fiz bico.

- E tem. Eu já peguei eles em situações piores... – Adam fez uma careta. – Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes.

O elevador parou e abriu pro corredor do quarto andar.

E eu pensando que a festa tinha acabado.

- Meninas, ele chegou! – Stela gritou, e uma avalanche de barbies puxou Adam pra fora do elevador. Provavelmente elas estavam agarrando ele de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas eu não consegui enxergar muito bem porque, bem, eu estava bêbada, e eu estava com raiva demais da Stela pra me focar em qualquer outra coisa.

Tentei ir resgatá-lo, mas eu tropecei nos meus próprios pés. Me apoiei na parede do elevador pra não cair.

- Deus, você tá bêbada! – Stela gritou, descobrindo a América. – Espera só até a sua mãe saber...

Antes que ela pudesse me ameaçar mais, eu apertei o botão do térreo e as portas se fecharam. Ao chegar lá, marchei direto pra cozinha.

Umas três empregadas ainda estavam ali, conversando. Esperei que elas não percebessem que eu estava andando aos tropeços, e se percebessem, que não contassem pro Justin ou pra minha mãe.

- Ahn, com licença – falei, indo até a mesa em que elas conversando e a usando como apoio. – Vocês podem me arrumar um pouquinho de gordura, ou óleo, ou coisa assim? Pode ser usada, se tiver. Aliás, melhor ainda.

- Claro, Bianca – disse a empregada, sorrindo pra mim. No momento eu não percebi, mas ela parecia estar achando graça.

Ela abriu um armário e tirou um potinho retangular.

- Aqui, gordura usada – ela me entregou. Me segurei pra não dar uma risada malvada.

- Obrigada – saí, quase aos pulinhos, da cozinha.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão do terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto da Stela. Provavelmente, eu não ia ser pega, já que as únicas pessoas que moravam nesse andar eram eu e ela.

As portas se abriram e eu entrei no quarto dela, a terceira porta do lado esquerdo.

Na hora, eu me senti num joguinho de computador. Assim que abri a porta, só consegui ver rosa e vermelho. Quando os meus olhos se acostumaram, vi que tinha pelo menos 3 pôsteres gigantes com fotos da Stela com expressões angelicais, como se ela realmente fosse legal. A cama dela, toda vermelha, estava toda bagunçada, e tinha cerca de um milhão de sapatos no carpete cor-de-rosa felpudo.

Ignorei a ânsia de vomito e entrei no banheiro dela. Procurei o vidro de shampoo, mas tinha um milhão de embalagens coloridinhas perto da banheira. Escolhi as três que estavam na frente, tirei a tampa e despejei um pouquinho da gordura em cada uma delas. Depois coloquei água e fechei, colocando de volta no lugar.

Saí do quarto dela e fui direto pro meu. Os gritinhos das amiguinhas dela tinham parado, então provavelmente Adam já estava livre.

Acordei de manhã com um grito estridente. Depois de perceber que era Stela, comecei a dar risada sozinha e me levantei da cama, me sentindo bem disposta, apesar da dor de cabeça. Claro que, ao me olhar no espelho, quase que voltei a dormir: meu cabelo estava todo embaraçado e umas partes estavam coladas no rosto por causa do suor, eu tinha olheiras gigantes (parecendo piores por causa da maquiagem borrada) e eu tinha ido dormir sem sequer trocar de roupa. Ahn, dormir de calça jeans não é muito legal.

Quando fui tomar um banho e parei pra recapitular a noite anterior, fiquei meio assustada comigo mesma. Eu tinha ficado realmente inspirada – e malvada – pra fazer aquilo com a Stela.

Mas ah, ela mereceu.

_N/A: é, baixou a gossip girl em mim nesse capítulo UAHSUAHS bianca dumal q_

_a sugestão da gordura no shampoo foi do TranslationM. Valeu, um dia eu vou testar a ideia na vida real UAHSAUSHAUHS _

_de qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado :DD reviews!_


End file.
